


Ink (77)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ink, Kai's only mentioned, Lloyd asks nya a question about kai, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Questions, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, writing on arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Slowly working through a 100 Prompts sheet I found online.This was typed up in 5 mins (but written in like a half-hour) so my apologies for mistakes.Set after season 11 or season 12 (you can choose).
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Ink (77)

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working through a 100 Prompts sheet I found online.  
> This was typed up in 5 mins (but written in like a half-hour) so my apologies for mistakes.  
> Set after season 11 or season 12 (you can choose).

Lloyd had discovered the ink letterings on Kai's inner fore-arm one evening at dinner. It looked like two words or names, written on the skin in the Master of Fire's messy handwriting. It wasn't tattooed, Kai had outright said that he had never gotten a tattoo in his life.

If anyone knew, it would be Nya, she was his sister after all and that was why he was standing outside the Master of Water's room.

"Nya," the Green Ninja said, entering the room.

"Hi Lloyd, what's up?" she asked, putting her pen down and closing her notebook.

"Why does Kai have two names written in ink on his forearm?" he asked, a strange expression passed over Nya's face before she spoke.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice. He's been doing it- writing names on his arm, I mean- for as long as I can remember. They are done in waterproof ink," she paused to take a breath, "and are the names of those he trusts with his life, yours was the second and the only other one apart from mine,"

"Wait, really? How do you know?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I'm Kai's sister," Nya said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it so was. "He originally wrote mine not long after out parents dissap - were taken," she added, tone near a whisper.

_Oh_.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out this morning that in canon, Cole is 14 in season one (unrelated but I thought it was cool).


End file.
